I Know
by Zuhako Minaze
Summary: Melihat wajahmu yang terkejut itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Hei, aku tidak akan mati jika kau tidak ada disampingku. Manusia masih terus berkembang biak, kau tahu, 'kan?


I Know

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

K+

Romance

Akashi Seijuurou

_("Melihat wajahmu yang terkejut itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Hei, aku tidak akan mati jika kau tidak ada disampingku. Manusia masih terus berkembang biak, kau tahu, kan?")_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sei-kun .., tapi Hatiku sudah berpindah kelain Hati ..." Kau berkata dengan raut wajah sedih dah menyesal. Hmp, kau kira aku akan tertipu?

Tidak.

Aku tahu, raut wajahmu itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang berusaha membuatku untuk rela melepaskanmu.

Aku tahu, kau sangat bahagia sampai-sampai mungkin kau akan menangis bahagia.

Aku tahu, kau pasti mengira au akan terkejut, wajah dinginku akan luluh, tubuhku bergetar, mataku terbelalak.

Namun aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan.

"Tidak apa, semoga kau bahagia dengan kekasih barumu .." Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ya, tersenyum.

Pffft ... Oh, ayolah ..., jangan membuatku tertawa dengan raut wajah terkejutmu itu! Jika ini bukan tempat umum, aku pasti akan menertawakanmu.

Heh, kau kira aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, hm? Jika kau mengira seperti itu, maka kau amat sangat bodoh.

Hei, perempuan masih terus bertambah! Apa kau mengira wanita yang ada di Dunia ini hanya dirimu? Tidak dan Tidak akan pernah.

Masih banyak perempuan di Dunia ini. Masih banyak perempuan yang memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu—bahkan jauh lebih cantik dan setia daripada dirimu.

Jangan kira kau sempurna hanya gara-gara aku menerimamu.

Jangan kira kau sempurna hanya gara-gara aku memilihmu sebagai kekasihku.

Kau boleh tertawa.

Kau boleh bermesraan dengan kekasihmu itu di depan mataku.

Kau boleh mencapku sebagai 'single'.

Tapi jangan kira aku akan marah

Jangan kira aku akan cemburu

Jangan kira aku akan kesal dengan perlakuanmu.

"A—"

Terkejut?

Hmp, aku sudah menduga itu.

Kau terlalu menganggap dirimu sempurna

Kau terlalu menganggap dirimu sebagai orang yang paling beruntung

Namun nyatanya tidak

Kau menganggap dirimu sangatlah penyabar karena bisa menghadapi diriku yang dingin

Kau menganggap dirimu sangatlah hebat karena bisa bergandengan tangan diriku

Namun tahukah kau

Kalau dirimu tidaklah lebih dari sampah

Kau memang sempurna, aku akui itu.

Namun kau cacat

Hatimu sangatlah cacat

Busuk

Sebusuk bangkai binatang

Aku bahkan menyesal telah menerimamu

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya seolah aku tak tahu apa-apa

Namun sebenarnya didalam hatiku aku menertawakanmu

Menertawakan keluguanmu

Kau bodoh

Kau bodoh mengira bisa membohongiku

Membohongi seorang Akashi Seijuurou

"T-tidak ..., Maafkan aku Sei ..."

Kau meminta maaf sekali lagi

Meminta maaf supaya aku tidak terlalu **Sakit Hati**

Sakit Hati?

Aku lebih sakit hati karena satu lembar buku catatanku sobek daripada kau memutuskan hubungan kita

Ya

Kau tak berarti apa-apa

Dulu, kau memang berarti

Namun sekarang tidak

Tidak dan tidak akan pernah

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Aku malah senang, kok .."

Jleb!

Tolong, butakanlah mata semua orang dan tulikanlah telinga semua orang agar aku bebas untuk tertawa

Kau _Shock_

Sangat terkejut akan apa yang baru saja aku katakan

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kau bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar

Oh, aku tahu sekarang

Kau memancingku

Ya, kau berusaha membuatku terpuruk

Agar kau bisa melihat sang Kaisar jatuh

Heh, kau kira mudah mambuatku jatuh?

Tidak

Membuatku jatuh sesusah kau mengangkat bumi ini dengan satu jari.

Huh, melihat bumi secara keseluruhan saja kau tak pernah

"Ya, aku senang akhirnya kita berpisah."

Aku bisa menyerang balik sebelum kau menyerangku

Ingat

Aku selalu menang

Aku mutlak

Kau tak berati apa-apa

Bagai debu dan Matahari

Kita sangat berbeda

Ohya

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahukanmu. Sebelum kita pacaran, sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain."

Aku lupa memberitahukanmu itu

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA SAYA HIATUS AKHIRNYA SAYA GK KUAT JUGAAAA! AKHIRNYA SAYA PUBLISH FF BARU LAGIIIII! UUUUUKKKHHH PADAHAL SEMINGGU LAGI UDAH UTS! TERUS NASKAH BELUM ADA KEMAJUAAANN! LALALALA ULULULU AWAWAAWA BUMBUM SHALALA #stress

Maaf banget kalo ini kependekan! Saya yang bikin aja tau kalo ini kependekan, apalgi yang baca :v

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE?

Please Reviewnya doong~~ saya miskin review nih!


End file.
